


Endless Love

by Rocquellan



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud is led to believe Zack is cheating on him. Yoai/AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Mmmm,' Zack murmured, dreams of intense orgasms plaguing his thoughts through his sleep foggled mind. The soft silk sheet felt good against his naked body and as he groped for his companion, he knew the other enjoyed sleeping in his bed instead of the single bed in his unit. Being a second class SOLDIER had its advantages and he was happy to share, especially with the young cadet whose leg was carelessly draped around his at the moment.

'Cloud…' Zack started as his hand wandered up the smooth torso, feeling the body shiver despite trying to recoil.

'No Zack, N-O,' Cloud reprimanded with a stern voice. He was trying hard not to give in but Zack knew well all his sensitive spots, especially the secret ones that were off limits when he was trying to sleep. 'Damnit Zack it's what…..?' Cloud asked as he cracked one eye open and turned his head to look at the digital clock blinking on the nightstand behind him. 'It's 4am, which means we've been at it for hours. I have Heidegger's class in the morning and I need sleep.' The young man swatted at the hand trailing down the middle of his stomach, which caused his flaccid (and sore) length to twitch in excitement.

'Awww come on spiky, I've only returned…'

'One day from your mission and screwing me into oblivion is the first thing you do,' Cloud hissed as he drew the sheet up over his head, wishing he had put the older man out on the couch….despite this being his room. He had missed Zack since the month long mission he left for, and he did understand the need to be with the one you love but Zack seemed like a sex starved nympho who had a drought. Which he reasoned was true but as a cadet he couldn't spend the whole day screwing, especially since he couldn't always keep up with Zack's strength and stamina. And the last time Zack had drained his energy and he almost fell asleep in class he was rudely awaken by a small bolt from a magic spell, which had the entire class in an upheaval at his misfortune. He did not want a repeat of that performance.

'Come on Cloud, I promise I'll go easy on you. Heck you can just lay down and take it, you don't have to do a thing,' Zack cajoled, his voice teasing and playful. He nipped fondly at Cloud's exposed ear while reaching for his length which got a small moan to escape those soft lips.

'Damn you…' Cloud growled in frustration as he turned around and kissed Zack fiercely.

~0~

'Hey did you hear?' Anthony-another of Cloud's class mate whisper from his desk behind his to somebody else. Cloud wasn't one to eavesdrop on gossip but the urgency of Anthony's voice got his attention.

'What?' the listener asked carefully. Anthony was known to be a gossiper.

'2nd class SOLDIER Zack Fair will be personal bodyguard to Serenity Shinra, she'll be visiting tomorrow from Gongaga.'

A gasp escaped the listener. 'You're serious?'

'Yup. Word his he has to guard her 24/7 for the next week starting tomorrow. That' why he was pulled from his mission so early.'

'She requested Lt. Fair personally? Wow, they must have something going there.'

'Maybe. Wouldn't it be cool? I think they'd make a great couple. Did you see her boobies? Man…'

Cloud's heart skipped a beat at the conversation, as he tried to wrap his mind around what he heard he drowned out the rest of the conversation. Was Zack really going to spend all his time with Jack Shinra's daughter? Did he really get called back only for this? Why hadn't Zack said something, was it suppose to be a secret? Were they really an item and he was the 'woman on the side?' That made the blonde's blood boil with rage. He was just a lowly cadet and Serenity Shinra was daughter to the most powerful man on Gaia, honestly he felt there was no competition there.

'Class will begin!' Heidegger shouted and it was with a very heavy heart and sinking feeling Cloud opened his text book.

~0~

'Hey Spiky,' Zack grinned as he entered his room to see Cloud sitting on the couch with both legs pulled up to his chest and the tv remote in his hand. He could tell something was wrong from those adorable blue eyes looked at him more serious than anything. Cloud's lips were pursed into a thin line, then he opened them to speak.

'Are you Ms Shinra's personal bodyguard Zack?' Cloud asked solemnly, his voice laced with an emotion Zack knew meant trouble. He had meant to tell the boy, just didn't see how he would do it without it sounding like something it wasn't. He would never willingly hurt Cloud and he didn't want it to seem that way.

He sighed before walking over to the couch, then he plopped himself down beside Cloud and took a deep breath while looking into those blue depths he loved so much. 'Yes I am.' He grabbed the boy's hand as he made a move to scurry away from him, his face holding a pained expression.

'Cloud…'

'No Zack, you were keeping this from me,' Cloud answered as he pulled firmly on his arm, which unfortunately did little against Zack's brute strength.

'Cloud please listen…..,' Zack started, the mako making his eyes extremely bright, but before he could say further Cloud's palm connected with his left cheek….hard. The slap resonated through the apartment and when Zack looked back at the boy, his face was horror stricken.

'Sweet Shiva I didn't mean that,' Cloud blurted. He could feel his chest beating heavily at what he'd done. He didn't mean to hit him, it was reflexive and he regretted it immediately. Sitting down quickly beside Zack and taking his face between his hands he looked at the reddening cheek while mumbling apologies.

'It's fine Cloud, now will you listen?' Zack asked and watched as Cloud shook his head in an apologetic manner while avoiding his gaze. He ran a hand through Cloud's soft blonde hair and started, 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I never wanted to ruin our moment and I honestly did not know how to tell you without coming across wrong. It's just, I couldn't formulate a way to tell you –hey, I'll be gone everyday for a week and I'll be in Ms. Shrina's apartment. See you later love,' Zack replied, the last part a mockery of cheerfulness.

Cloud understood, and he wasn't sure he wouldn't have taken it wrong. He honestly wanted Zack to himself after so long apart but as a SOLDIER he could never stop the man from fulfilling his duties to ShinRa. The situation seemed unfair to him.

'I understand Zack, it's just….'

'Hard to digest? It is for me too Cloud. You can't begin to imagine how much I'll want to just come here and tear your clothes off, whisper sweet nothings in your ear and just do things to you.'

Cloud smiled at the sincerity in Zack's voice and the expression on his face. He was serious. He could tell by the way those Indigo eyes became focused and his lips pursed into a line. He loved this man so much.

'And….,' Zack trailed, shaking his head solemnly as if he was the bearer of bad news. 'I WILL have to make up for that week without you now wont I?' he grinned devilishly. He grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him to lay on top him, which caused the boy to yelp in surprise.

Cloud grinned before clambering to straddle him. 'You know, I do want this to last. I love you Zack,' the boy said, his voice soft and low. Zack never got tired of hearing those words and when Cloud brought his hand up, running soft fingers through his hair, he returned the worded sentiment.

~0~

It had already been three days since Cloud had last seen Zack. He spent those nights in his own small unit because staying in Zack's quarters would bring back memories and make him feel even lonelier. He didn't want to become overwhelmed and run to Zack in his moment of emotional distress, it would be embarrassing and not to mention they both could get into serious problems if found out. Zack had always left on missions for long period of times, but that ache was different from the one he had knowing that the man was close, he just couldn't touch him. It was the difference between not having a cake, and having one and can't eat it.

Sometimes when the beautiful young mistress would walk around the building, Zack in tow, he couldn't help but want to just touch him. He wanted to go over to the man he loved, hold him and then plant a firm breath taking kiss on his soft lips and run his hand through those brunette spikes. He giggled at the thought.

Cloud had to admit he became furiously jealous two days ago when Ms Shinra had her 'paws' all over his Zack. It was with smug satisfaction he watched the older man pry the woman off him and keep her at arms length. She was obviously trying to get at him but that hadn't worked out in her favor and he snickered in delight at the scene. He was on his way to deliver a report to Sephiroth's office when he stumbled upon the two from a distance. Still it was with a heavy heart he thought about the consequences of the woman winning Zack over, getting her way. She was a ShinRa after all and if she wanted Zack, Cloud didn't think anything could stop her.

The doubts and insecurities started eating away at Cloud by the fifth day, only two more to go and the closer it came to the end time the more he got nervous. The woman did not try to hide her intentions and whenever she was on the compound she made no effort to hide what she wanted, and what she wanted was Zack. He stood on the second floor balcony and watched the two in the garden below, Ms ShinRa's arm draped possessively around the SOLDIER'S. He could make out the emotions running across Zack's blue eyes from this distance and he noticed with a hint of pain they were bubbly and happy, not stressed or fatigued. Zack looked a little too happy with the situation for his taste.

Cloud instinctively moved to the left as he heard footsteps approaching. He watched from the corner of his eyes as two other cadets came up and casually lean other the balcony rails, talking with each other. He continued to wallow in self doubt until he heard both men begin to speak and they were too loud for him to ignore.

'Hey isn't that Lt. Fair and Ms Shinra?' the first man said.

'Yeah it's them, man they are so hot together,' the second man replied.

'Hey, I hear their already doing the nasty, lucky SOLDIER.'

Both men snickered and Cloud, not willing to hear any more quickly made his way back to the barracks. He wanted to scream it wasn't true, tell everybody Zack loved him but he wasn't even sure of that anymore. The rumors were too many, some too detailed for him to ignore.

'Just a few more days and this will all be over.

Cloud held on to the tiny hope that everything he heard was a lie, and at the end of the day Zack WILL come back to him, he must! He resolved. He just did not have the heart for letting this man go. Night quickly fell and it was with a very tear soaked pillow and red puffy eyes he fell asleep, only when his body was so fatigued he couldn't stop the darkness from coming.

~0~

Reno couldn't understand why the bimbo had summoned him. She was the epitome of evil and if even Reno saw her that way, that says a lot. She had summoned him to Sephiroth's office and after approaching the door, he knocked loudly, twice and hoped his actions had irritate the woman somewhat.

'Come in,' a fake sweet voice uttered. Reno knew she was straining to sound casual because the bitch mostly sneered, only around Zack would she act like a lady. He had hoped her corset was too tight and would suffocate her to death between the time it took for him to leave the common room and reach Sephiroth's office. Standing a few feet from her, back straight and eyes slitted, Reno had a feeling that for the first time he would regret his actions resulting from what she wanted. Unfortunately he couldn't tell her to go fuck herself from the get-go, ShinRa is such a powerful name not even he dare fuck with them.

The woman crinkled her nose at his appearance and asked, 'Cloud, who is he?' Reno knew she was a conniving cunt, all from the way the fake smile dropped from the pretty face to become an irritable expression in seconds. The way she sneered the name Cloud made it obvious she held much disdain for said person.

Reno did not make it seem he was afraid of the woman, but he stood stock still trying to remember who Cloud was. Obviously she didn't get a last name or she would have just pulled his file, so this was personal. He knew the name was familiar, it was just at the edge of his brain waiting to reveal itself. As he probed deeper, Zack suddenly came to his mind and then he remembered Cloud was Zack's friend, the blonde chocobo head one…the cadet.

'First year cadet Cloud Strife,' Reno answered simply. He was never one to regret his actions but he had a sinking feeling about this one. Seeing her wave her hand dismissively, he turned on his heels and left the office.

~0~

'For me?' Cloud wondered as he stood, feet together and hand saluting before the officer that stood before him. He was a little surprised when he was called from training because he honestly did not see the reason behind his training being interrupted, it was now one of the things he did to take his mind off…stuff.

'At ease cadet,' the man instructed and Cloud lowered his hand, taking the small white envelope handed to him at the same time. He quickly opened the item to reveal a keycard and two slips of paper. One was a temporary leave note for his instructor and the other a small note from Zack. Holding his breath in fear of not knowing what to expect, Cloud read the note quickly.

Dear Cloud,  
Meet me in Sephiroth's office ASAP. I have urgent matter to discuss with you, give the pass to your instructor and come immediately. Use the keycard to access the private elevator for the 50th floor. Security is already expecting you so hurry.

,Love Zack (insert smiley face here)

Cloud couldn't contain his excitement at the message and he felt a heavy weight lift from his heart at the thought. Zack was finally ready to see him and he couldn't wait.

'Hey, Strife's girlfriend send him a love letter,' one of his squad mates snickered and he could make out some laughing from others.

'Shut it Smith,' Cloud growled halfheartedly. Not even the relentless teasing from the others could dampen his good mood. The first thing he would do when he sees Zack is to plant a big wet sloppy kiss on his lips he thought, not remembering that it would be one more day before the woman left. It was with much pep to his step that Cloud made his way towards the elevator inside the mansion and made his way up to the last floor.

~0~

Zack sat in a chair across from the woman sitting behind Sephiroth's desk. Luckily the silver haired General was away on a mission because he knew nobody could sit around his desk otherwise. As he watched the perfectly manicured fingers type away at a laptop on the desk, Zack couldn't help but feel uneasy, like something foreboding was about to happen. He could also chalk it up to him being most uncomfortable with being alone with the woman, he did want to get away that badly. The young woman gave off a false aura of purity which only few, like himself knew was far from the truth. It was a task in itself just to keep the woman's hands off him and he prayed to Shiva Cloud wasn't seeing any of it. He was already so sensitive and things like this could trigger an emotional breakdown for the boy. In all honesty he couldn't wait for the woman to leave the next day.

'Thinking about your lover again Zack?' Zack's eyes widen but for a moment at that statement. He had been thinking about Cloud, but how did she know that? He did not answer and opted for silence instead.

'You know…' the woman started after slowly rising from her seat. 'I can't believe that kiss we shared back at home all those years ago didn't mean anything to you. I am daughter to the most powerful man in Gaia Zack, just be mine and you can have the world,' the woman cackled in delight. Ever since that day ten years ago when they had shared a chaste experimental kiss, she had not been able to get the brunette out of her mind. Now that she had found him he had found someone else, but being a ShinRa that wouldn't deter her. She decided if she couldn't have the young SOLDIER, whoever he's fawning over now could not have him either. She neglected to inform him that he cries out in his sleep at night for Cloud from the couch.

'I have everything I want right here,' Zack commented annoyed. He was sick of her games and he prayed to Shiva the day would end soon and the woman would be gone. He slowly watched her approach him and he felt even more nervous. He recognized the predatory look in her honey brown eyes and they looked beautiful, especially the long brunette hair framing such delicate features…

Wait….WHAT? Back up, BACK UP!

'What the hell?' Zack shook his head as he watched the woman straddle his waist, both her hands circling his neck as she sat. 'Wait, what are you doing?' he asked in a frantic voice when he realized they were too close, their position too intimate.

'I've been dreaming of you like this for a long time Zack, willing and compliant.' Zack could hear the sneer in her voice and was surprised she was able to effectively keep him in place with her weight. He placed both hands on her hip, his intention being to throw her off when he realized he couldn't move at all. 'What have you done?' he asked as realization dawned on him.

The woman smirked when Zack's eyes widened in realization.

'The tea, shit,' Zack cursed under his breath, remembering the woman had offered him tea when they first got to the office. He felt his whole body begin to tingle from sensitivity as the drug worked its way through his system. Whatever she had given him must have been natural because the mako in his body normally got rid of anything it considered a threat, including most drugs.

'Yes the tea,' the woman scoffed dramatically. Zack's glowing mako eyes were now slits as he glared at the woman. He gasped suddenly when her lips descended on his own and as much as he found her tactics repulsive, there was nothing he could do at the moment.

Zack tried, as much as he couldn't, to push the woman's tongue out his mouth with his own. The action only caused her to go deeper and after a moment Zack stopped, realizing it was no use. She was raping his mouth and if it wasn't for the fact that ShinRa was a part of his life, she probably wouldn't have had a tongue by now.

That's when the hitched sob reached his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

  


Zack's eyes widened in horror as he spotted the spiky blonde hair, then his eyes trailed down to the blue eyes clouded over with so much hurt he wanted to die. Serenity must have knew what was happening because she suddenly had both hands holding his head firm, keeping him in place while she made sure he couldn't speak. Before he knew what was happening Cloud was gone.

'CLOUD!' Zack shouted the second his mouth was freed from its wet prison. He didn't miss the smirk on the woman's face as he glared daggers at her. He was panicking, losing it because he couldn't go to Cloud. How could she do this, why had she done it? She might have just destroyed Zack's reason for happiness for her own selfishness.

'What's the matter Zack?' Serenity asked sweetly, deviousness evident in her pale eyes. Zack gave her a malicious glare in response.

'You did that on purpose you bitch,' Zack answered coldly.

'My, what dirty mouth you have,' Serenity answered, shirking his earlier remark. 'Unfortunately no ShinRa loses to a lowly cadet.' Eyes steely and face set in a stoned expression, the woman got up from her sitting position and went back behind the desk, where she gracefully took a seat.

'I love him.' The words slipped from Zack's lip subconsciously, his mind still in a haze from what had happened. The good thing was that he was beginning to have feelings in his limbs once again because the drug was quickly wearing off.

'I LOVE YOU!' the woman shouted in rage, her eyes displaying her fury as she glared menacingly at him. She quickly left the chair and knelt before Zack, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

'Ever since that time Zack, I've dreamt about you, Lusted even. You, Zack Fair is who I want. The young boy who captivated me. Please Zackary…. Say you want me too.' Her voice was pleading, begging and as much as he sympathized, his heart was not in this room.

'I love him,' Zack repeated automatically, his heart in limbo from the flurry of emotions taking over. He cared for her, but he didn't love her. He loved Cloud, and with more cadence than was necessary he shouted it loudly again.

Something snapped within the woman and Zack saw it in her eyes. It was a cross between jealously, fury and hatred and he knew if he didn't calm her down somebody-maybe Cloud would be at the receiving end of her emotions. His muscles were tingling even more now and he barely moved his legs. It would just another minute or two before he could go find his lover, he thought relieved.

'I'm sorry Serenity, I honestly do not mean to hurt you but you must understand, I will never love you like that. And even if you do manage to make me yours my heart won't belong to you completely.' His eyes softened at his next words. 'My heart belongs with him, now…..and forever,' he whispered the last part.

'I never pegged you as a child molester Zack. Imagine what dad would do if he finds out you're screwing a 16 year old cadet?' the woman sneered, obviously happy with some form of leverage over the SOLDIER.

'You keep Cloud out of this or I swear you'll regret it,' Zack growled, his blood boiling from Serenity's words. 'Age is nothing but a damn number anyway,' Zack huffed demurely.

'You know I just realized something Zack? You were so curious with me when I was young, and now your sleeping with a boy too young for you. Could it be you're a pedophilic nympho?'

Zack's mouth gaped in shock. What the hell was she going on about?

'You know what forget that. If I was to be with you you'd probably leave me for my younger brother Rufus. Get out.'

Luckily Zack's muscles were working by then and he was able to stand on shaky feet. He thought the woman was behaving very petulantly but that is to be expected from someone who was used to always getting their way. As he slowly walked over to the door he stopped, one hand on the handle.

'Git,' the woman swaggered and Zack hastily made his way out to the other room, closing the door as he leaned against it. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief that things hadn't gone far worse than it had. His mind then drifted back to his lover and he quickly left the room to find him.

~0~

Cloud didn't want to believe what his eyes were seeing, what was registering in his brain. The sight before him, of them…shit his whole body hurt. He quickly walked away from the room, from them both before he could do something stupid like cry. Even though he was crying now after feeling a hot, wet trail burn his cheeks, he didn't want to admit it, because to admit that he was crying was like accepting defeat.

NO! Zack loves me and only me and the reason he was with that woman is because…

'Oh God,' Cloud chocked after realizing what was happening. His whole body felt numb and he leaned along the wall to support himself as he slowly inched forward, back towards the elevator. It wasn't real, it must have been a lie because right now his heart was going coldly, impermeable in its quest to remain in one piece.

How could he? He doesn't want me anymore…

Cloud flinched as he was grabbed from behind and turned around.

Reno knew something was up, and he was glad he stuck around and follow his hunch. When he saw the blond stumbling along the corridor, back tensed and frame shaking, he knew something was wrong. This must have been Cloud, he was sure of it and now he think he got the picture.

'Hey, you alright yo?' he asked in a soft voice, running his hand gently through the blonde spikes. The boy's blue eyes were wide with fear and puffy from the tears that trailed his cheeks like a small fountain. He was hurt, and deeply if his emotionally wrecked state was any indication and Reno couldn't help but want to comfort him. He pulled the boy into a tight embrace and whispered reassurance and safety while feeling the tears make a hot trail down his shirt. He wasn't far from his own quarters and decided he would ride with the blonde the two floors down it would take to reach his room.

Cloud couldn't understand a thing, his mind was so muddled he barely registered what was happening to him at all. Small, choked sobs escaped his lips and he suddenly felt himself being embraced and words being whispered in his ears. He knew whoever this person was it wasn't Zack, and that made a huge difference because he didn't want to see the man at the moment. He was trying hard but failing to block the SOLDIER's compromising position from his mind, but it wasn't working. He felt vulnerable, unguarded and felt himself being gently pulled to move and he obeyed, going wherever the other person was leading him.

~0~

Zack ran as fast as his legs would take him to Cloud's room and he rapped noisily on the wooden door. He had expected the boy to return to his room but after knocking a second time, finding it hard to control himself and not break the door down around the other cadets mulling about.

'Cloud…..' he whispered when he got no answer.

'Cloud…..' he said in a more frantic higher pitch and then he rapped on the door once again.

'Cloud isn't there Lt. Fair, I've been waiting on him to return so I can get back a CD he borrowed.'

Zack turned around and looked at the cadet who sported short black hair with pale grey eyes. He nodded his head after and walked off distraughtly back to his room, wondering what the fuck he was going to do, or how he would mend what he knew had shattered like a jade vase against cold concrete. While walking he took his phone from his pocket and dialed Reno's number, hopefully he had seen the blonde. When the phone kept ringing and the automated voice message kicked, he snapped the phone shut audibly and walked off.

'Damn!' Zack huffed as he stalked back to his room.

~0~

Reno passed a warm cup of cider to the boy wrapped in a blanket on his couch, body hunched and face downcast in a solemn expression. He took a seat on the other end of said couch and noticed the blue depths had not lost any of its sadness for the hour the boy had been sitting there, sulking to the point even he was beginning to feel depressed. He knew the boy must have been head over heels to be hurting this badly, and being the jovial person he was he didn't want the boy to remain that way for long.

He watched Cloud jump startled from the Linkin Park-What I've Done ringtone that rang audibly through his apartment, causing the blonde to look at him from under wet lashes.

'Aren't you going to get that?'

'Naah.'

'It might be important.'

'Linkin park normally means a friend's calling yo.'

'I see,' Cloud answered. Then he turned his head to look into the cup he held in his hand, staring at his blurry reflection.

'Quit sulking, doesn't suit you yo.'

Cloud chuckled.

'Yeah, and what does suit me?' Cloud asked while turning his body to face the man sitting beside him, noticing the red bangs framing the high cheek bones and jaded blue eyes. He was happy he had somebody to talk to and wasn't alone wallowing in his grief.

'You're cute yo, just don't like to see such a pretty face not smiling.' Reno knew he was noticing the boy too closely for comfort. His enraptured blue eyes drew Reno in more than he was willing to admit and his cherry red lips looked ripe for plucking. He vaguely wondered if Cloud would allow him to pluck other parts of his anatomy.

'Don't call me cute, girls are cute,' Cloud responded with some degree of cheerfulness and Reno was glad to see that.

'Well however you wanna to take it…..cutey,' Reno responded, only to feel a moment later when a cushion was thrown at his head.

'Cutey is worse.' Happy that the blonde wasn't as wound up as before, he decided to talk about what had happened.

'So what did happen in ol' Seph's office Cloud? Was the bitch molesting Zack?'

Cloud winced at Reno's words and quickly averted his gaze as he played with the hem of his shirt. 'I don't know. It seemed mutual to me.'

Reno took a cigarette from a pack on a nearby table and lit it up before taking a drag and allowing the fumes to enter his lungs. He exhaled audibly, watching the smoke rise into air before continuing.

'Not everything you see can be taken at face value yo. I know the bitch'll do anything to get Zack, include hurting you.'

Cloud mulled over in his head Reno's words and when he honestly thought about it, it was way too convenient that he got called from training at that moment. He knew Zack well enough to know the brunette considered his training and studies just as important, if not more than he did. Still, he was a bit wary.

'I..I'll think about it.' Reno watched the boy pull the blanket up over his enter body and shrunk himself into a corner of the couch. He could tell the boy was now conflicted in his thoughts and wondered if he would make the right decision.

'I'll leave you alone for a little while. I'm going to buy some groceries, want anything?'

'No,' Cloud shrugged. 'Not hungry.'

'Sure you aren't. I'll bring back pizza yo,' Reno snickered before leaving the couch. He ruffled the boy's spiky hair before heading out the door and closing it behind him.

Cloud listened to the soft tapping of Reno's feet as he left, wondering why the red head was treating him so kindly. The man could have thrown him out of his place but instead opted to leave him alone while he went out. Somehow that small show of trust made him feel a little better, but then he started thinking about Zack again and frowned. He wished his lover was there to hold and comfort him, but at the same time he didn't, he just didn't know what to think anymore.

~0~

'Yeah Jensen, spiky blonde hair. Kinda hard to miss. If you see him call me immediately ok? Thanks.' Zack ran a hand through his hair, pulling forcefully on the strands in frustration. He had called everyone he knew looking for his lover but to no avail. No-one had seen the boy and he couldn't help but worry. He even called the seventh in the event Cloud tried to drink his problems away but got a scolding from Tifa to think she would serve a minor liquor.

To say Zack was worried was an understatement. His pulse raced with each passing moment because he didn't know if Cloud was alright or not. He needed to find the boy and explain that what he saw wasn't what was going on, to right the wrong Cloud thought was done against him. A frustrated sigh passed his lips and he threw his phone on the bed next to him as he threw himself down on it.

'Where are you Cloud? Please…..' Just then his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

'Fair, wats up yo?'

'I tried calling you earlier Reno, have you seen Cloud?' the 2nd class SOLDIER asked impatiently. He would have asked his mother for Cloud if she had called from Gongaga at this point in time.

'Yeah I got your bundle 'o blonde in my apartment right now. I'll leave the door open fer ya. Anyway if you two end up screwing watch out for the centre piece on my table, t'is a gift and I eat from there yo so fuck him somewhere else. I sleep on the couch too so no fucking there either.'

'Shit Reno thanks man, I owe you,' Zack blurted and raced out his room and headed for Reno's floor.

~0~

'That was quick,' Cloud said from the couch as he heard the apartment door open and footsteps slowly making their way over. 'Hey I could use that pizza you were…'

'Cloud….' Zack cut the boy off before he could say any more. Cloud jumped from the couch and turned to face him, a surprised expression on his face. Then he saw the boy's brow knit in annoyance.

'How the hell did you find me.' It was more rhetorical and Zack didn't answer. Cloud didn't miss the mix between relieved, nervous and warmth that was visible on the man's features. Zack's sparkling blue eyes looked at him and he couldn't help but want to just go over and embrace him, but he held himself back.

'What the hell do you want?'

'To explain,' Zack answered, his feet slowly inching towards the boy.

'Explain what Zack? I've seen all I need to.' A reflexive step backwards was taken each time Zack stepped forward.

Not breaking the blonde's gaze, Zack replied, 'It's not what it seemed Cloud, please understand.'

Cloud wavered because some part of him knew deep down Zack wouldn't willingly cause him pain, but he didn't want to be a fool for love and kept up his stubborn façade. Besides, it's fun to see his lover squirm.

'Who says I want to hear your stupid excuses anyway?' Cloud impudently asked while folding both hands across his chest, his whole demeanor screaming 'I couldn't care less.'

Zack started fidgeting where he stood, his eyes pleading as he spoke his next words. 'Please baby, I couldn't…don't know what I'd do with out you. You've got to understand I NEED you Cloud.'

Cloud actually felt his heart softening further at his lover's pleading words, but he wasn't entirely convinced as yet.

'For all I know you did cheat on me Zack, how do I know you're not a two-timing bastard?'

Zack sighed heavily at the indignant scowl he was getting. Cloud's eyes were impassive with a hint of something Zack couldn't quite place and he searched his heart for what he wanted to say to the blonde.

'Look, You're my life Cloud and I'll never hurt you, I'll never leave your side and you'll destroy me if you were to leave mine, please baby, let's work this out.' He held out his right hand to Cloud in the hopes that he would realize how sincere he was being and take it.

'I don't know what's gotten into you….' Cloud started and Zack felt his heart sink. What was Cloud saying, what was that suppose to mean? Is the boy going to walk out of his life? Walk and leave him a broken shell of a SOLDIER. With each passing second his heart fell deeper…

And deeper…..

And deeper…..

'…but you had me at hello.'

Caught.

~0~

Zack had pulled Cloud close and held his lover in his arms. He ran his hand soothingly up and down the boy's spine while planting a kiss to his crown. He sighed contently, happy that his lover was close to him while the boy wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

'Couch, table and room I guess are out of the question,' Zack said suddenly.

'What?' Cloud asked puzzled, the words not registering fully in his mind.

'Hell no!' Cloud shouted as he tried to pry Zack away from his body. He had felt the man's raging hard on when he pressed their body together.

'Floor will have to do,' Zack said and wrestled the boy to the floor, landing in a heap together.

Cloud moaned into the warm kiss that followed, knowing that no matter what only death could do them apart.

  



End file.
